


Old Memories

by thegreatwordologist



Series: ColorTales [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, ColorTales, Gen, POV First Person, Set during "In Spite of All Obstacles"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans may not talk about his past or family much, but Papyrus will, if only to make Amalia understand just how much is really at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning to write a fluffy one-shot for Father's Day, and I may still write it, but this story popped into my head thanks to conversation in Pap-chat in Discord, and when I started thinking about it in terms of ColorTales, it all just fell into place.

Most of what I learned about life, Sans taught me after, when we were safe again. I only really learned one thing from the day that changed our lives. 

No, you weren't around when it happened, were you? It's natural to ask what happened. After all, Sans never really talks about it. I suppose I don't, either, do I? But he's not here right now, and you did ask. It... wasn't pretty. 

I don't really remember much about my parents. Gaster never speaks of them. Sans told me a little, back when I was a babybones. I think he did it because he felt obligated, because whenever he spoke of them, he always looked... Once I realized what that look meant, I stopped asking. And he stopped talking about it. That seems to be what families do, doesn't it?

But Sans says I probably got my skill with puzzles from our father. He was the head of the Royal Guard before me, and when the war started, he was in charge of strengthening our defenses in this Underground fortress. I think he must have worried about how to balance the safety of our people with the need to let our allies through. Sans talked about a bunch of puzzles he made right near the opening back then. I've never seen them, but I think they must be very good.

His name? His name was Mistral. The only thing I really remember about him was that he always seemed to make my mother laugh. Sometimes, when I sleep, I think I hear her laughter. She was a kind skeleton, and I think she must have loved Dad dearly.

No, she wasn't as skilled with puzzles. She was a scientist, like her brother. I think they must have been very close, really, because he stopped talking the way Sans does. He doesn't even like to think about the fact that we're her sons. I have no idea what she was working on before...

She was outside the Underground when the humans came. They both were. They knew that the humans were coming, though. I don't know how they knew, but they sounded the alarm that sent us all to the Underground fortress. They were together at the end, though. Sans said that they stayed behind to stall the humans, so that the rest of us could get safely inside.

When the Barrier sealed us in, Asgore gathered almost everyone together who had any skill at magic. I wanted to help, but Sans wouldn't let me. No one knew how the Barrier would react to our magic. I got so angry at him, I refused to speak to him for weeks. I didn't know, then, that he was right. The Barrier fought against our magic at first... it lashed out, and Sans was the one who got caught by it. 

Hmm? Oh, he's fragile. If someone were to catch him off-guard... they could kill him with a single blow. Once I found out, I knew what I had to do. I had to train to be the best, to protect him.

You understand, now, why I'm worried about your presence, don't you? What you did to Gyftrot... Ah, yes. You do understand, don't you? Good. Are your notes nice and clear? Good. Any other questions?

Mother's name? Oh. Her name was Perpetua. Perpetua and Mistral. I think they must have suited each other very well.

Now, Amalia, listen closely. I told you all of this because I care about Sans, and because of who you are to him. It's clear he cares about you, but... you are a danger to him as long as you remain here. No, I'm not asking you to leave. Perhaps I should, but... that would hurt him far too much.

But understand this, Human: Sans and I take care of each other. We will always take care of each other. 

I will not threaten you. I don't need to, do I? But, Human, remember this: Never. Hurt. Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize he was even talking to Amalia until halfway through the writing. XD


End file.
